


всё равно

by yuriismywhore



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriismywhore/pseuds/yuriismywhore
Summary: дело происходит, так скажем, вне самого блюлока (действия возможно происходят до попадания в блюлок, но кто знает, кто знает).
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi
Kudos: 2





	всё равно

**Author's Note:**

> дело происходит, так скажем, вне самого блюлока (действия возможно происходят до попадания в блюлок, но кто знает, кто знает).

лето в самом разгаре: уже июль. очередной непреметный выходной день, если быть точнее - вечер, даже ближе к ночи.  
11:45, рео медленно плетётся домой. он не хочет туда по одной причине: он устал от всего.

он идёт с тренировки. один. хотя мог бы идти с наги, если бы он пришёл, конечно.  
весь день, начиная с двенадцати он тренировался. он не раз писал наги о том, чтобы тот пришёл. они ведь так долго не играли! но наги даже не прочитал сообщение, до сих пор.  
рео проверяет телефон в наличии желанного сообщения, но ничего. в диалогах так и висят непрочитанные.  
его рюкзак почти волочится по земле - ему всё равно.

он сворачивает за угол одного из знакомых домов. чувствует вибрацию в районе кармана кофты. он резко взбадривается и с искрами в глазах достаёт телефон, надеется, что наги ему всё таки ответил.  
он ответил.

— мне было не до тебя.

не то чтобы рео когда-то злился на наги, он даже не обижался на него. никогда. но сейчас рео стало обидно, честно. он конечно понимал всё, но наги мог бы и предупредить.. 

рео не пишет ничего в ответ - не может подобрать слов, да и не особо горит желанием. он кладёт телефон в карман.   
вместо того чтобы смотреть вперёд (как он делает это всегда), сейчас он смотрит под ноги. по щекам текут слёзы - он давно перестал это контролировать. 

по приходу домой он быстро вытерает слёзы, скрывает настоящие эмоции (научился уже), парень здоровается с родителями. его расспрашивают мол "почему так долго?"

— да, я просто наги до дома проводил, — он врёт, надеется, что его не раскусят, надеется, что не заметят ничего такого, за что можно отругать. и родители действительно не ругают его: они смирились. 

рео улыбается в последний раз и идёт на второй этаж, в свою комнату. он кидает сумку на пол, снимает кофту и остаётся в одной футболке. парень падает на кровать вниз лицом. он лежит так с минуту, затем подскакивает - в кофте телефон забыл. 

он перепроверяет диалог с наги. ничего, он даже из сети вышел. ладно, что уж там. 

рео по привычке листает вверх диалога и долистывает до того момента, когда всё было хорошо, когда он хорошо общался с наги, они были не разлей вода, вступались друг за друга, а теперь.. 

парень не может сдержать слёз, сползает по стене вниз, да головой бьётся об стену. винит себя. что он сделал? почему наги перестал с ним общаться? его ли вина это? может он уже надоел ему? 

он сжимает свои же предплечья, прижимает к себе колени, он уже не плачет, а рыдает взахлёб. если бы дома никого не было, то он бы и кричал, но увы, хоть в его комнате и хорошая звукоизоляция, всё равно страшно. 

рео всё думает куда он свернул не туда. думает почему так случилось.


End file.
